Disney Nerds
by Kikkiyoshi-Star
Summary: Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes missed lots of years, and a lot of Disney movies. Join them as they catch up on the movies of our childhood. AU-ish. Latest movie: Snow White.
1. Chapter 1

So due to the large outpouring of support on _Language_ (which I am amazed and humbled by), I kind of thought why not write more in Marvel? So wrote this up and debated it. Basically, I need to know if anyone wants me to continue with this. I prefer to not ask for review\follows\favs but this time I am. I need to know if people would read it. I own nothing from Disney and Marvel.

The summary for the Exorcist is from IMDB.

* * *

"How about _The Exorcist?"_ Steve asked, pulling the movie out.

From the other side of the movie room, Bucky responded, "What's it about?"

"'When a teenage girl is possessed by a mysterious entity, her mother seeks the help of two priests to save her daughter.' Wait no, not that one," Steve placed it back.

"Definitely not," Bucky agreed. "'Casablanca?' 1942. Was that one good?"

"Yes, it was," Steve nodded. "But it deals with some refugees during the War. Might not trigger anything but…"

Bucky placed it back, "Not feeling it today."

It had been a rough day. They'd been fighting a new villain, Bullseye, who had gotten away, after triggering a flashback in Bucky, who refused to share. Then the reporters came out in droves with their awful line of questioning. How many kills? How did they keep you alive?

What would your family say if they knew what you had done?

Bucky needed a break so Steve was trying to help him find a movie they could watch that wouldn't be painful. Something to help him forget. Problem was Stark had given them access to so many movies that it made it difficult to find a safe one.

It also didn't help that they were usually too busy to watch movies.

"Um.. _Titanic_?" Steve pulled the movie out. It was supposed to be a classic, and it was on the list.

"Like the ship?" Bucky asked.

"Um?" Steve flipped the cover over. "Yes."

Bucky closed his eyes and scrunched his eyebrows together. "Didn't a bunch of people die on that? I remember somebody talking about it. An anniversary?"

"Yeah," Steve nodded. "Our Moms. Maybe not that one." He put it back.

"Ugh," Bucky groaned. "Look, I think I'll just go punch something. This is too much. Thanks anyways."

Steve wasn't sure what to say as Bucky left. There had to be something here. Something that would help. He kept looking.

 _Star Wars_?

Good but the battles might not help.

 _Forrest Gump_?

He'd seen that one. Had stuff from the Vietnam War. And Bubba died. Steve hated that part.

 _The Boy in the Striped Pajamas?_

NOPE! Holocaust. Would not help.

What to do? What to do?

Wait a minute, wasn't there a new JARVIS?

"Um, Friday?"

"Yes, Captain?" The female voice answered.

"What popular movies do we have that were made before….1941?"

" _Gone with the Wind, Wizard of Oz, Citizen Kane, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, King Kong, City Lights…"_

"Wait! We have _Snow White?"_ Steve started to look for the movie.

"Of course, Captain," Friday replied. "We have all 56 animated Disney movies."

"Fifty-six?!" Steve gasped. He had heard that some more had come out during the war. He and Bucky had laymented not being able to see them and had sworn to themselves that when the war was over they would meet Mr. Disney and demand to see them.

"They are on the top shelf, in the middle," Friday informed him.

Steve looked and there they were. Fifty-six glorious DVDs.

He ran to the training room, slamming the doors open. "BUCKY!"

Bucky was pulled out of his thoughts, punching a hole into the bag. "What?" he turned, looking ready to spring into action.

"There's fifty-six movies!"

"...What?" Bucky blinked at him, metal arm still in the bag.

Of course Tony chose that time to walk in. "Seriously? Again? That's the third bag this week! And where's the fire Cap?"

Steve turned on Tony. "Why didn't you tell me they made more movies?"

"Who's they?" Tony asked, looking from Steve to Bucky. Bucky just shrugged as he pulled his arm out.

"Disney!" Steve cried.

Bucky froze, eyes widening. "There's more?"

"Yes!" Steve was practically bouncing. "There are 56 movies!"

"Wait, you two are Disney nerds?" Tony asked.

"Those movies are amazing!" Bucky declared.

"Have you seen the artwork?" Steve agreed. "It's a masterpiece." He turned back to Bucky. "Do you wanna watch _Snow White?_ "

"Yes! Yes, I do!" Bucky raced after Steve leaving Tony in his own thoughts. After a moment a light bulb went off.

Oh, yes. This could work.

* * *

"So I had an idea," Tony waltzed in after the movie had finished.

"No," Steve said immediately.

"Oh, come on! You haven't even heard it," Tony whined. "It's a good one."

"No," Steve said.

"Fine," Tony shurged. "Figure out your own why of helping Barnes get in peoples good books."

"Wait," Tony stopped at Bucky's voice. "What's your idea?"

Tony turned back, "Youtube reviews!"

"What?" both of the soldiers asked.

"Ok, so on this site youtube people post videos and some people do reviews of movies," Tony explained. "Literally it would just be you two going through all of the animated Disney movies and giving your opinions on them."

"How would that help?" Steve asked.

"It would give people a different image of Barnes," Tony explained. "The media has been branding him as this awful corrupting murderer, which I know," he held his hands up, "is wrong. Victim and all that. But if you two do reviews of Disney movies it will help the masses to see him as a real person." Tony smirked. "What do you think?"

Steve leaned back. "It's not a bad idea."

"Of course it isn't," Tony agreed.

"And all we'd have to do is film our opinions on the movies?" Bucky asked.

"Yep, I will do all the editing and uploading," Tony offered.

"We have to approve the editing," Steve responded immediately.

"Fair enough," Tony agreed.

'What do you think Buck?" Steve asked.

Bucky shrugged. "Can't hurt to try."

"Alright," Steve nodded to Tony, "Set it up."

* * *

So it's basically gonna be Bucky, Steve and occasional others reacting to Disney films. Like I said above let me know if I should pursue it.


	2. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves

_Sorry for the long wait. If you are interested in an actual reason, go to the bottom. In the meantime, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and the Avengers belong to Disney and Marvel respectively._

* * *

 _ **Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)**_

It starts with a black screen, fading onto Steve and Bucky sitting on a couch.

Steve turned to Bucky. "So how do we start this thing?"

"I don't know," Bucky shrugged. "I've never seen one of these things."

"Start however you want to," Tony answered from behind the camera.

"Ok," Steve nodded. "Um… Hi. I'm Steve Rogers. "

Bucky was silent until Steve elbowed him. "Bucky Banes."

"You might know us better as Captain America and the Winter Soldier," Steve elaborated.

"Which is being changed to White Wolf," Bucky corrected.

"Hashtag Whitewolfrises," Tony supplied.

"Right," Steve gave Tony a confused look. "So we were both born in the 1910s. And in 1937 a little film hit theaters."

"Little film?" Bucky gave him a look. "Isn't it now like one of the biggest films ever? It's one of those important films historically, right?"

"Yes," Steve agreed, "but at the time it was known as Disney's folly. People didn't think it would work. Why would anyone want to watch a cartoon for an hour and a half?"

Realization crossed Bucky's face. "You did some research didn't you? Making me look like a bleep bleep bleep bleep."

"Hey no swearing," Tony chided. "Kids might watch this."

Bucky looked deadpan at the camera. " _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ everyone."

Tony had made sure to add in a title card, a crewed drawing of Steve and Bucky as dwarves.

"So we were basically adults when this came out," Steve expanded. "I had to do a little math because it was a long time ago. I was 19 you were about 20."

Bucky nodded. "That sounds right. Saw it a lot. Didn't we sneak in a couple times?"

"Yeah," Steve laughed fondly. "Oh, kids don't sneak into movies. Pay for every film you see."

"Naw, just sneak in," Bucky smirked. "They don't need the money."

"Yes they do," Steve disagreed. "That's why the popcorn is so expensive."

"Ok, that's just ridiculous," Bucky cut in. "Remember when bread was 9 cents."

"Yep," Steve nodded, "and a gallon of gas was 10 cents"

"If you had a car."

"Who owned a car?"

"Exactly," Bucky agreed. "Course it was the Great Depression. That sucked."

"Also why we snuck into movies. Didn't we sneak your brother in?"

"Oh yeah," Bucky laughed. "He was 11 but still really small. So he was clinging to my back and I had this oversize coat from my dad. I thought we were gonna get caught. And after all that trouble he hated the movie!"

"Blasphemy!" Steve gasped.

"My sisters loved it. Marty, the younger one, was singing _Someday my Prince will Come_ for weeks," Bucky smiled fondly. "Three days in I hated that song."

"Yup," Steve agreed, "and then I would sing it to annoy you."

"Didn't you sing at once during a raid?" Bucky asked.

"Haha! No, it was a camp one night," Steve clarified. "You chased me with a gun."

"That's right. Jones helped me."

"Yep, so on the movie," Steve redirected them. "I still really like it. The story's a classic, the arts gorgeous, and I love the Queen and the dwarves."

"The dwarves are great," Bucky agreed. "I like Dopey the best."

"I always liked Doc," Steve added.

"You would," Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Grumpy for the win," Tony called out.

"Your infinite failure of an opinion doesn't count," Bucky declared.

"Grumpy is an interesting character," Steve piped up.

"Traitor," Buck pouted.

"Well, he is the only dwarf with character development," Steve expanded. "Actually, he might be the only character with any development at all."

"What about the Queen?" Bucky asked.

Steve and Tony both turned slowly to look at him. "How?'

"At the beginning she has someone else do her dirty work. By the end, she's willing to do her own.

"That's weak," Steve accused.

"Yeah," Bucky shrugged, "but it was a traditional fairy tale and the point of those wasn't character development."

"True," Steve agreed. "It was about teaching a lesson."

"Like wolves will always eat you," Bucky suggested.

"If you kiss a sleeping girl and she wakes up you'll both live happily ever after," Steve added.

"Stepmothers are always evil," Tony called.

"If you meet an ugly woman, she's obviously a witch," Steve kept his face straight.

"If it's not the evil stepmother, it's the uncle," Tony laughed.

"Talking to animals and dead people is a common good people power," Bucky concluded, making Steve laugh.

"So kissed you to make you wake up, Steve?" Tony asked.

"Coulson."

"So what's the lesson from Snow White?" Bucky asked.

"Ignore doubters and make the 1st animated movie."

"Exactly. Back to the Queen, though. That broad was scary!" Bucky declared.

"Oh, the transformation scene," Steve gushed.

"Still amazing!"

"Didn't Georgie try to leave at that point?"

"Yep. It started and he stood up and tried to leave so I sat his bleep back down."

"That part is terrifying," Tony piped up.

"It still holds up amazingly," Steve declared.

"And the forest," Bucky interjected.

"Holy bleep! Those trees! I did my own study on those things."

Bucky paused, "Did those survive?"

"I think they're in a museum," Steve admitted.

"Story of our life," Bucky rolled his eyes. "You know, I saw my baseball bat in one in New Jersey. And my brother's mitt."

"What?"

"Yep. New Jersey bleep-ers."

"And," Tony cut in, standing in front of the camera for a second, "I would like to take this moment to say that the views thoughts and opinions expressed in this video belongs solely to the individuals and do not reflect the views, thoughts, and opinions of The Avengers. But we are from New York, so Jersey sucks."

"No, I'm sure has a lot of good things," Steve defended.

"Name one," Bucky demanded.

"The original headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D," Steve smirked.

"Fair," Bucky almost considered. "But didn't that technically house Hydra too?"

Steve blushed. "Moving on." Tony stepped back behind the camera. "The Prince?"

"Boring!" Tony and Bucky declared.

"Yep," Steve agreed. "Unfortunate too. Apparently, he was gonna be in more of the film but they decided to cut him because they were having a hard time animating him."

"Do you wanna just list _Snow White_ fun facts?" Bucky asked.

"Can I?" Steve looked hopeful.

"Proceed," Bucky invited.

"Ok. Disney was very picky about the type of voice he wanted for Snow White. He wanted a very sweet and innocent-sounding voice. So they thought they found the perfect person, this young woman with a Judy Garland voice or something like that. And Disney said no. Wrong kind of voice, too old sounding. When they finally found her he was in a different room listening on the phone and he approved. All the animators were given, I think it was 3 dollars for every gag they came up with, regardless if it was used in the film. One animator decided to add in Dopey's little stumble walk as a one time gag. Disney loved it so much that he had that added to all of Dopey's walk cycles. The other animators who had already finished their stuff weren't too happy with him. And the colorists for the company, who were mostly women, added real blush to Snow White's cheeks so they would be rosy. Their idea. And they used the _Silly Symphonies_ as a way to test innovations and new techniques before they used it in the movie. This includes testing animating realistic people, and the multiplane camera."

"Better?" Bucky smirked.

"Yes," Steve nodded.

"Can we talk about the music video now?" Bucky asked.

"Right," Steve agreed. "So the DVD we watch had something called fast play, and there was a video at the end of it where… Who was it?"

"Barbara something," Bucky tried to recall.

"Streisand," Tony supplied.

"Right," Steve nodded. "She sang _Someday my Prince will Come_ and she was introduced as the greatest singer. Will I have one question, who is Barbra Streisand?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Bucky agreed.

"She's a Broadway singer," Tony explained. "She's done lots of stuff, like _Hello Dolly_ and.. Singing for Disney…"

"You don't know anything else she did," Steve accused.

"I'm lucky I remembered _Hello Dolly,_ " Tony defended.

"You know who was a good singer?" Bucky interrupted. "Ella Fitzgerald."

"Oh, I loved her!" Steve agreed.

"The way you something, something," Bucky sang. "The way you change my life, no, no, they can't take that from me."

"Bada dat do dat," Steve tried.

"No, no," Bucky stopped him. "You can't scat."

"It wasn't that bad," Steve disagreed.

"You are terrible at scatting! You're too white!"

"So you have to be black to scatt well?"

"No," Bucky admitted. "But it helps."

"Suby do dah."

"No."

"Blot dee wee yeah."

"Just stop."

"So that's the first of these," Steve concluded. "We're gonna take our time doing them since we tend to be very busy."

"If the world would stop being in danger," Bucky wished. "Next is..?" He looked at Steve.

"Pinocchio."

"Gesundheit," Thor said as he entered the room.

"No, I didn't sneeze. Pinocchio is the name of a Disney movie," Steve explained.

"What are Disney movies?" Thor asked.

Steve and Bucky looked at the camera, knowing they would have to educate this poor sap.

* * *

So, right after I posted the first chapter I got engaged and my parents did a renovation in the living room/kitchen, so the movies went away for a bit. Then work and life was more important and I misplaced the notebook I was writing the script in multiple times. And then it was missing something, so a couple of more days of editing were in order. So long story short, life and writing in a notebook got in the way. I will adjust my method, but I still can't guarantee regular updates. It's a little tricky to write.

Also, the song Bucky was signing was _They Can't Take that Away from Me_ by Ella Fitzgerald. She really was a great signer. So is Barbra Streisand.

Anywho, hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
